The Headquarters Office of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) under the direction of the Chairman, Dr. Goerge Lewis, in submission of the renewal grant has stated the objectives, goals and progress of the group. As an active member of the GOG, the Gynecologic Oncology Division of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology of the Duke University Medical Center endorses those objectives and goals.